


Сэм Уилсон видел слишком много

by KatrinaKeynes



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Because I can, F/M, Gen, Humor, M/M, post-Antman, post-AoU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6493336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatrinaKeynes/pseuds/KatrinaKeynes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Сэм всего лишь хотел починить крылья после встречи с Человеком-муравьём.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сэм Уилсон видел слишком много

**Author's Note:**

> зарисовка-баловство про Сэма, накарябанная на коленке, потому что я могу.  
> хотя, судя по таймлайну, у них там уже всё не очень хорошо, но КОГДА МНЕ ЭТО МЕШАЛО.

Сэм Уилсон видел слишком много.

Сначала — по долгу службы — бесконечное небо, которое вдруг обрывалось смешивающейся с песком кровью, потом — серую безысходность будней.

Как-то раз — или два, или двадцать — спину Капитана Америки, обтянутую футболкой, которую покупала Наташа и которая явно была ему мала. (Окрик "Слева" почти превратился для него в универсальную мотивацию. Хотя это всё равно безумно бесило.)

Блеск солнца на металлической руке — столько раз, что и считать перестал.

Один раз — улыбку Чёрной Вдовы. Он был почти уверен, что это была улыбка, и процентов на 12, что она была искренней.  
Сэм видел всякое.

Одним погожим деньком ему надрал задницу уголовник размером с муравья. И если б до этого он не видел пьяного бога или девчонку, которая могла проникнуть внутрь твоей головы, то он бы удивился чуть больше.

Казалось, после того дня уже ничто не могло его удивить.

 

Тони Старк посмотрел тогда на скинутые на стол покорёженные крылья так, словно они только что оскорбили честь Железного человека.

— Дай угадаю, — миллиардер, филантроп и просто очень уставший инженер вздохнул, — Ты тоже поскользнулся?  
— Тоже?  
— Скажем так: Кэпу я мотоциклы больше не чиню. Даже за чашку кофе в постель.  
— Меня отделал Человек-муравей. И не говори об этом Кэпу. И... погоди, что?

Старк замер, как-то нехорошо сдвинул брови и потянулся за отвёрткой, бормоча что-то вроде "Пим, вот же ж зараза". На Сэма он внимания больше не обращал, и тот решил, что так будет даже лучше. В прошлые выходные Сокол наткнулся в кухне на Вижна и Ванду, и... В общем, он и так видел слишком много.


End file.
